


The end

by adnarim97



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Finally I could stop worrying, here I could rest. We could rest, togheter.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

Paul's 'ghost' hadn't showed up since the time in the bathroom, I hadn't heard his voice again after that or seen his siluet lurking in the corner. I had killed him, not only once but twice. I killet him in my mind as well, I wasn't sure if the Paul I had seen was created from my guilt. I didn't know, and it didn't really matter now. 

My time was running out. I felt the blood slipping down my throat, the face infront of me was getting blurry, Emma's face was getting blurry. She was saying something but I couldn't tell what it was, my mind was slipping, soon it was over.  
"It's okay" Who was talking? "It's okay Jacob, you'll be home soon." I closed my eyes, at least I think I did, it became dark anyway. I thought I lost conciousness, I didn't feel anything anymore, nothing hurt, my body was light. Maybe it was over?

When I opend my eyes again Paul was there, my first thought was that my mind was playing tricks on me, that it was only his ghost who was haunting me. But then I recalled what had happend, what Emma did. Paul reached out his hand to me,  
"You're safe now" he said, smiling calmly. I wanted to say so many thing's to the man infront of me, to my friend.  
"I-" Paul didn't let me finish, shaking his head slowly  
"You don't have to say anything, it's okay, Jacob" I didn't know when I had taken his hand. But looking down it seemd like I had at some moment. I didn't know where I was, everything was so bright, it felt right, the hand in mine felt right. Maybe this was heaven? If it was I wouldn't mind at all.  
"I'm home" I whisperd.  
"Welcome home, I missed you" I got in return from the man leading me. Leading me to where I didn't know, but I didn't mind as long as I didn't have to be alone. Because it felt safe, my hand in his, I really was home.  
"Thank you… I missed you too" My lips curled into a smile.

Finally I could stop worrying, here I could rest. We could rest, togheter.

…

;-; I really love this ship, it's 4.40 am right now but I just had this idea and I needed to write it down…  
Maybe someone could enjoy this?  
Excuse any errors.  
-Miranda


End file.
